


Telling the Kids

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus have a very serious talk with a very important person about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking in '12.

“Timmy, you may have noticed something different going on between me and daddy Gus recently. That’s why Daddy Gus is here with me for this talk. Say hi to Timmy, daddy Gus…”

“Hi…God I feel stupid.”

“Hush, my sugary hunk of love; we don’t want to confuse him.”

“Shawn!”

“I won’t lie to you Timmy. We’ve been struggling over this one for a while. But I don’t want for you to get hurt, like my dad hurt me...”

“….You’re so not going there. You are NOT bringing up the Easter Bunny story again.”

“I thought the Easter Bunny killed the tooth Fairy in a home invasion for YEARS, Gus! It’s one of the most traumatizing memories of my childhood!”

“You still believed in him when you were fourteen! Your father had to do something….”

“Yes, but that’s neither here nor there. Timmy, your daddies are going to start living together! We might even get married. So if you hop into our room one day and see us playing naked leapfrog, don’t worry your cute fluffy head because it’s a beautiful, sweaty, natural thing.”

“Shawn, this is ridiculous! Our ‘son’ only understands two words: ‘hop’ and ‘mate’!”

“He’s very organic!”

“He’s a six-month old lop ear!”

“He does take after his studly daddies. But anyway, Gus, we can rest easy tonight knowing we’ve left one less bunny to be traumatized by the world at large. Let’s go split some curly fries.”

“With cheese wiz?”

“Of course.”

“You know that’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , which is the property of _NBC/Universal._ Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
